Content users have a large variety of content options at their disposal. A user often has hundreds of channels or services available to deliver and consume content at any given moment, and many additional items of content that the user may choose to consume. Identifying new content to consume can be difficult. Accordingly, there remains an ever-present need to assist users to locate content that may be of particular interest to that user.